Push-in fasteners (sometimes called dart fasteners in the trade) have been known for many years. Examples of push-in fasteners where the legs are integral with each other can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,962 and 2,471,247, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Examples of push-in fasteners where the legs are not integral and yet engage each other adjacent their respective free-ends can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,165,412; 2,275,119; 2,322,656; 2,330,770 and 2,369,962, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference and which are of the type to which the present invention is addressed.
Generally, the free-ends of such prior art fastener legs were either folded so as to nest together or were left spaced apart from each other leaving them susceptible to movement relative to each other. The present invention improves upon such fasteners by providing a tab lock on one leg adjacent its free-end to provide a pocket into which the free-end the other leg is received to lockingly connect the two legs together to restrain against undesirable movement of one leg relative the other and maintain contacting engagement therebetween.